1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns generally a protective device for placement between a strap or band and the uppermost corner of a stack of cargo to protect the corner edges of the cargo from being torn by the strap.
2. Background of the Invention
In the paneling industry it is standard practice to secure stacks of paneling such as laminated panels for example by a tensioned strap. Previously used edge protectors are right angular protectors or foam cushions in place on the stack corners to isolate the top panels from contact with a strap or tensioned band extending thereabout. The problem arises when panels are placed on one another to cause the span segment of the strap extending across the stack to be displaced downwardly into contact with the uppermost panel of the stack. The problem is further complicated by the use of a clamp extending about the end segments of the band which adds to the thickness of the band and further jeopardizes the finish or surface of the uppermost panel.
Various types of edge protectors have been proposed for use on stack sheet material including molded articles such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,120,441, and 4,742,916 and 4,202,449 which discloses a protector of extruded shape. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,443,684 and 4,292,901 disclose protectors for placement on the corners of stacked material to isolate a tension band or cord from contact therewith.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,209,706, 3,426,996, 4,402,489, 4,487,537, 5,114,010, 5,382,123 5,848,865 further disclose edge protectors or clamps used to protect the corners of the freight during transportation.
Another problem in the industry is that expensive panels are carefully inspected by most purchasers and more importantly the top panels having any surface irregularity are rejected resulting in a reimbursement to the customer and an expense to the seller.
Currently, most protective devices used on trucks with paneling make contact between the strap and the surface of the paneling causing a surface irregularity to depreciate sheet value. Accordingly, it is preferable to limit the contact surface area to that of the edge protector.
Accordingly, it should be apparent that there is a need for a edge protector device that does not mar the panels with which it comes in contact and that is durable, provides ample cushioning protection, is easy to attach, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.